Uncover
by awmeanie
Summary: Meanie adalah OTP sejuta umat, katanya. Siapa sih yang tidak merasa gemas dengan love-hate relationship antara Mingyu dan Wonwoo? Namun, tidak ada yang menyangka kalau interaksi mereka bukan lagi tergolong fanservice di depan kamera. / MEANIE / SEVENTEEN / AR / SEMI CANON / BL!


UNCOVER

.

Mingyu x Wonwoo

.

.

* * *

 _Nobody sees, nobody knows,_

 _We are a secret, can't be exposed_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo.

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan dua nama di atas? Keduanya melejit setelah kesuksesan boygroup mereka yang debut pada bulan Mei 2015 dengan nama Seventeen.

Seventeen yang berada di bawah naungan _Pledis Entertainment_ memasuki pasar industri K-Pop bersama 13 anggota yang memiliki ketampanan serta bakat luar biasa. Bahkan, grup itu kini sering disandingkan dengan dua boygroup besar lainnya yang merupakan senior Seventeen, sehingga menciptakan sebutan EBS bagi mereka.

Namun, bukan soal EBS yang akan dibahas disini, melainkan mengenai kedekatan antara dua anggota Seventeen yang paling menonjol karena visual serta manisnya interaksi keduanya.

OTP. Sesuatu yang sudah tidak asing lagi di kalangan penggemar K-Pop, termasuk _Carats_ (sebutan untuk fandom Seventeen). Seventeen sendiri memiliki banyak pairing, sebut saja Jicheol (Jihoon x Seungcheol) yang paling melegenda, atau Verkwan (Vernon x Seungkwan) pasangan termuda yang menggemaskan, juga Seoksoon (Seokmin x Soonyoung) yang dikenal sebagai pasangan paling tidak waras dalam grup.

Tapi, apakah orang-orang menyadari ada satu yang sangat berbeda?

Tidak ada yang melihat, tidak ada yang tahu. Mereka adalah rahasia yang tidak pernah terungkap.

* * *

 _That's how it is, that's how it goes,_

 _Far from the others, close to each other_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ketika memasuki suatu fandom terlebih menjadi shipper OTP dalam sebuah grup, seorang penggemar akan bertanya kenapa sebutan OTP mereka seperti itu. Lalu penggemar lain akan memberi tahu.

Meanie adalah sebutan OTP untuk Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

Kenapa? Karena Meanie adalah OTP pertama dalam Seventeen yg sudah diship oleh penggemar sejak lama, bahkan sebelum mereka debut. Saat itu orang-orang sudah mengenal Mingyu, sayangnya Pledis belum menjelaskan siapa anak laki-laki lain yang sering terlihat dekat dan selalu disana bersama Mingyu. Daripada memberi tahu namanya, mereka malah memberi nick untuk anak itu yaitu _Mr. Beanie_ mengingat betapa seringnya dia memakai beanie. Maka, Meanie terbentuk dari gabungan (M)ingyu dan B(eanie). Sesimpel itu, tapi tidak dengan hubungan yang dijalani oleh keduanya.

Siapa pun akan merasa gemas ketika disuguhkan interaksi antara anak-anak lelaki yang hanya mengenal bermain dan bercanda. Kebetulan saat itu memang sedang dalam masa awal trainee sehingga memaksa setiap anggota melakukan pendekatan satu sama lain, tidak peduli seberapa tertutupnya dirimu.

Wonwoo adalah satu dari banyaknya anak remaja yang menutup dirinya sendiri. Awalnya, Wonwoo terlihat lebih senang menyendiri, sampai dua anak lelaki menghampirinya dan dari situlah hidupnya berubah. Bukan, Wonwoo bukannya tidak mempunyai teman sebelum itu, dia hanya sedikit malu untuk memulai hubungan pertemanan baru dengan orang lain, mungkin.

Kemudian, Kwon Soonyoung dan Kim Mingyu mengajaknya bergabung, hingga Wonwoo mulai mengenal dekat anak lainnya satu persatu. Siapa sangka kedatangan Soonyoung dan Mingyu saat itu menjadi awal bagaimana Wonwoo mendapatkan sahabat dan orang yang sangat penting di hidupnya?

Di pertengahan tahun trainee, setiap orang mulai saling mengenal calon groupmate mereka. Meskipun sudah saling mengenal bukan berarti Wonwoo mudah akrab dengan semuanya, Wonwoo bukan orang yang cepat mengakrabkan diri dengan orang lain. Dia berteman dengan semua anak, tapi lebih dekat dengan Soonyoung. Apakah Soonyoung orang yang paling dekat dengan Wonwoo? Tentu saja tidak. Karena Mingyu adalah orang yang paling dekat bahkan sangat sangat dekat dengan Wonwoo, melebihi kedekatan Wonwoo dengan Soonyoung apalagi yang lain. Sedangkan Mingyu sangat bertolak belakang dengan Wonwoo. Kepribadiannya yang supel, periang, dan mudah bergaul menjadikan Mingyu sebagai teman baik semua orang. Namun sebenarnya, hanya satu yang benar-benar Mingyu perhatikan, seperti saat melihatnya tersenyum, rasanya kenapa seperti Mingyu ikut serta bahagia karenanya?

Seperti itulah semuanya berjalan, ketika mereka jauh dari orang-orang disaat itulah mereka begitu dekat satu sama lain.

* * *

 _In the daylight, in the daylight,_

 _When the sun is shining_

 _On a late night, on a late night,_

 _When the moon is blinding_

 _In the plain sight, plain sight,_

 _Like stars in hiding_

 _You and I burn on, on_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kedekatan Mingyu dan Wonwoo semakin menjadi-jadi.

Seperti saat Wonwoo terbangun di pagi hari, nama Mingyu lah yang pertama kali terlintas di pikirannya. Untungnya, mereka adalah teman sekamar. Pledis menyediakan kasur bertingkat untuk setiap trainee idol miliknya. Jadi Wonwoo menempati kasur yang atas sedangkan Mingyu berada di kasur bawah.

Setiap pagi, Wonwoo akan bangun lebih dulu lalu memukul-mukul kayu tempat tidur Mingyu sambil memanggil namanya berulang kali.

Mingyu pernah bercerita, kalau Wonwoo itu berisik saat tidur. Dan itu berhasil membuat Mingyu terbangun di pagi hari dengan sepasang lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Apakah Mingyu lantas marah pada Wonwoo karena Wonwoo kerap kali mengganggu tidurnya? Jawabannya adalah tidak.

Wonwoo yang beriisk setiap malam pasti memiliki alasan, dan Mingyu tahu alasannya.

Wonwoo memiliki dua ketakutan saat malam tiba.

Pertama, petir ketika hujan yang menghasilkan kilatan-kilatan saling menyambar di luar jendelanya.

Kedua, mimpi buruk.

Saat mimpi buruk menghampiri tidurnya, Wonwoo menjadi gelisah di tengah malam. Dia sering mengubah posisi tidurnya bahkan sesekali menendang-nendang atau bergerak rusuh dan jujur saja itu mengusik Mingyu yang berada tepat dibawahnya. Akibatnya, Mingyu tidur tidak nyenyak kemudian esoknya dia akan terbangun dengan mata lelah yang terlihat seperti tidak tidur berhari-hari.

Pernah suatu malam dimana saat itu sudah sangat larut dan hujan tidak berhenti mengguyur sejak sore hari, Wonwoo adalah satu-satunya yang masih terjaga disaat semua orang sudah terlelap. Dia ketakutan, apalagi suara petir yang semakin kencang benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Jadi Wonwoo memanggil-manggil nama Mingyu dengan suara sangat pelan, karena di dalam kamar itu bukan hanya ditempati oleh dirinya dan Mingyu saja, ada Junhui, Samuel, juga Hansol. Mingyu tidak kunjung bangun, sedangkan Wonwoo tidak mau berteriak dan membangunkan penghuni lain seperti kejadian yang sudah-sudah, jadi dengan perlahan Wonwoo turun dari kasurnya. Belum sempat Wonwoo membuka mulut untuk membisikan nama Mingyu dari jarak lebih dekat, suara petir yang sangat kencang mengagetkannya sampai-sampai Wonwoo langsung menerjang tubuh Mingyu yang terbalut selimut baby blue tebal.

Mingyu terlonjak karena tepat saat Wonwoo melompat ke kasurnya, di dalam mimpi Mingyu merasa tertiban lemari yang rubuh. Wonwoo sukses membuat kantuk Mingyu hilang seketika, yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Mingyu memeluk tubuh bergetar Wonwoo, membisikkan kata-kata yang bertujuan menenangkannya selagi tangannya mengusap punggung Wonwoo hingga Wonwoo tertidur pulas di dalam dekapannya. Mingyu tidak bisa lagi tidur setelahnya, jadi dia terjaga sampai pagi hanya untuk memastikan Wonwoo tidak ketakutan lagi. Mungkin juga diselingi sambil memandang wajah damai Wonwoo saat tidur, tidak ada salahnya kan? Mingyu tidak salah, sampai tiba saatnya dimana ia merasa aneh dan keinginan untuk mengagumi wajah Wonwoo semakin besar di dalam dirinya.

Di siang hari ketika matahari menyinari, atapun saat malam tiba dan bintang seakan-akan bersembunyi, tidak peduli dalam keadaan apapun, Mingyu dan Wonwoo tetap memiliki waktu untuk bersama dan saling melindungi.

* * *

 _Put two and together, forever,_

 _We'll never change_

 _Two and together_

 _We'll never change_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Saat itu menjelang Natal akhir tahun 2013, semua trainee diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing dan diminta untuk kembali setelah tahun baru.

Wonwoo akan pulang ke Changwon besok dengan naik kereta, dia juga sudah menelpon ibunya soal dia akan kembali sehari sebelum Natal. Hari sudah malam tapi saat itu beberapa anggota masih di luar, sepertinya Soonyoung-Seokmin-Seungkwan dan yang lain masih menikmati hiruk pikuk malam sebelum Natal di Seoul atau sekalian membeli beberapa barang lucu untuk ditukar saat hari Natal tiba, tentu saja Seungcheol memandu mereka. Jisoo mungkin saja sudah berada di salah satu Gereja yang berlokasi di Los Angeles saat ini, dia pulang seminggu sebelum Natal berhubung kampung halamannya sangat jauh.

Tapi Wonwoo memilih tetap tinggal di dorm, bersama Mingyu yang menemaninya menonton televisi. Sepertinya hanya Mingyu yang menonton, karena Wonwoo sejak tiga jam yang lalu sibuk dengan novel di tangannya. Atau Mingyu sebenarnya sedang tidak menonton TV ya melainkan mengganggu Wonwoo?

"Yah, Mingyu! Kenapa kau terus-terusan menggangguku?" Wonwoo sangat kesal.

"Hyung, aku sengaja menolak ajakan Seungcheol hyung jalan-jalan keluar bukan untuk kau abaikan seperti ini~" Remaja berkulit tan itu masih memegang novel milik Wonwoo yang baru saja direbutnya beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Salah sendiri kenapa tidak ikut dengan yang lain saja? Kau kan tahu kalau menemaniku itu rasanya membosankan."

Mingyu tersenyum melihat Wonwoo yang terlihat semakin jengkel di sampingnya, bahkan hyung kesayangannya itu tidak mau menatap Mingyu ketika berbicara. Tanda jika Wonwoo benar-benar marah, padahal seharusnya yang marah itu kan Mingyu. Hampir 3 jam Wonwoo menaruh seluruh atensinya pada novel dan memilih mengabaikan eksistensi Mingyu.

"Jeon Wonwoo, jangan memajukan bibirmu seperti itu!" Wonwoo semakin memajukan bibirnya kesal dan membuat Mingyu berdecak. Hey, sebenarnya siapa yang lebih tua disini? Wonwoo kerap kali bertingkah kekanakan jika sedang bersama Mingyu.

"Aku bilang jangan seperti itu, kau minta aku cium ya?" Mingyu menggeser duduknya mendekati Wonwoo, sedangkan yang didekati mendelikkan matanya lalu meraih bantal sofa untuk memukul wajah tampan Mingyu. Wonwoo reflek memukulnya karena Mingyu benar-benar mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua.

Jantung Wonwoo berdebar lagi, setiap kali Mingyu bersikap seperti itu perut Wonwoo terasa melilit. Mungkin Mingyu hanya sedang bercanda, tapi entah mengapa itu selalu memiliki efek luar biasa pada sistem pernapasan dan segala organ dalam tubuh Wonwoo.

Tadi itu pukulan Wonwoo tepat sasaran dan membuat Mingyu mengaduh dengan berlebihan, pura-pura sakit sampai rasanya ingin mati. Karena sudah sedekat ini bahkan paha kanan Mingyu sudah menempel dengan paha kiri Wonwoo, pikir Mingyu kepalang tanggung jadi dia tetap memeluk Wonwoo. Tubuh Wonwoo menegang saat Mingyu menarik tubuhnya, tapi sepersekian detik kemudian ia mencoba rileks. Lagipula Mingyu sudah biasa memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba, tapi anehnya Wonwoo masih sering merasakan jantungnya yang menggila setiap kali mereka bersentuhan atau sedekat ini.

Mingyu melonggarkan dekapannya pada Wonwoo saat dirasa mereka sudah berpelukan cukup lama, sepertinya hampir 5 menit dan selama itu pula hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti keduanya. Omong-omong, entah ini hanya perasaan Mingyu saja atau memang benar pipi Wonwoo agak merona, tapi yang jelas itu membuat Wonwoo semakin terlihat menggemaskan di matanya. Mingyu terkekeh dan mengacak helai rambut Wonwoo, lalu ia merapihkannya lagi dengan jarinya menyisir rambut Wonwoo yang selalu terasa halus. Diperlakukan seperti itu membuat Wonwoo jadi salah tingkah sendiri, lelaki yang lebih tua setahun dari Mingyu itu mendengus dan segera bangkit dari sofa, untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya sendiri. Wonwoo takut kalau masih sedekat itu lama-lama Mingyu bisa mendengar suara jantungnya yang tidak berhenti memompa dengan kecepatan di luar batas normal.

Tanpa Wonwoo ketahui, Mingyu merasakan hal yang sama. Kenyataannya mereka masih terjebak dalam perasaan yang belum mereka sadari. Atau mereka terlalu takut untuk menyimpulkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Saat tahun berganti dan waktu bergulir, mereka masih berdua, dengan orang yang sama dan perasaan yang belum berubah.

* * *

 _Nobody sees, nobody knows,_

 _We are a secret, can't be exposed_

 _That's how it is, that's how it goes,_

 _Far from the others, close to each other_

 _That's when we uncover, cover, cover_

 _That's when we uncover, cover, cover_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tahun baru, memulai lembaran baru, dengan orang-orang baru, mungkin?

Tapi tidak dengan Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Mereka tidak bertemu orang baru karena setelah tahun lalu berakhir pun mereka akan tetap kembali ke dorm Pledis dan bertemu dengan orang yang sama.

Tidak banyak yang berubah setelah pertemuan kembali semua anggota, hanya saja, syukurlah Seokmin merapihkan rambutnya karena Wonwoo ingat betapa menganggunya rambut Seokmin tahun lalu, maksudnya setiap kali Wonwoo melihat anak itu rasanya ingin Wonwoo sisiri atau botaki habis rambutnya. Maklum saat itu Seokmin sedang dalam masa alay-alaynya, itu sih kata Mingyu dan Wonwoo percaya saja.

Di hari pertama mereka berkumpul, mereka memperoleh banyak barang baru dari staff Pledis, satu yang menarik dan langsung menjadi bahan rebutan adalah sebuah Tablet dengan merk dagang yang sedang popular saat itu. Staff tidak memberikan satu, ada sekitar tiga buah tablet. Ya, hanya tiga buah untuk selusin lebih anak lelaki remaja. Wajar memang kalau pemaikaiannya pun tidak bisa dibilang adil, karena ada beberapa anak yang tidak mau melepaskan benda itu dari tangannya.

Suatu hari Wonwoo sangat bosan, dan dia ingin bermain game. Jadi dia mengikuti kemanapun Soonyoung pergi karena Soonyoung sedang memegang salah satu tablet pemberian staff saat itu. Soonyoung juga mengatakan kalau permainannya game over, dia akan menyerahkan tablet itu ke tangan Wonwoo. Sudah hampir 30 menit dan Soonyoung tidak pernah kalah, tapi karena Soonyoung kasihan juga melihat Wonwoo yang sedari tadi hanya menemaninya bermain akhirnya remaja bermata sipit itu memberikan tabletnya pada Wonwoo tanpa harus membuat Wonwoo menunggu sampai game over.

Wonwoo dengan senang hati menerimanya dan menggantikan Soonyoung bermain game. Baru sekali mencoba tetapi Wonwoo sudah melampaui skor tertinggi yang diraih Soonyoung. Beberapa trainee yang berkumpul mengelilingi Wonwoo bahkan menggumamkan 'Woah' setiap kali Wonwoo mendapatkan _Perfect_ di dalam permainannya. Wonwoo terlalu serius ketika sedang bermain sehingga membuat ia tidak mempedulikan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya, termasuk seorang anak lelaki tinggi yang kelihatannya mulai jengah.

Berbeda dengan Soonyoung, Seokmin, dan Chan yang terus-terusan mengagumi kehebatan Wonwoo bermain game, Mingyu malah dibuat jengkel. Pasalnya setelah hari itu, Wonwoo lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan game ketimbang bersama Mingyu.

"Wonwoo hyung berikan padaku, aku juga ingin mencobanya." Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo yang sedang duduk di lantai, mencoba merampas tablet di tangan Wonwoo tapi Wonwoo memegangnya cukup kuat.

"Tunggu sampai aku menyelesaikan level ini." Balas Wonwoo datar, matanya terfokus pada game yang masih berjalan. Sesekali tangannya menepis jari-jari Mingyu yang menutupi sebagian layar tabletnya.

Sayangnya Mingyu tidak cukup sabar untuk itu, jadi Mingyu kembali merebutnya dan membawa kabur tablet itu meninggalkan Wonwoo yang dibuat geram.

"Mingyu! Kembalikan padaku!"

Wonwoo tidak memanggil Mingyu sambil duduk bersantai seperti tadi, ia berdiri dari duduknya siap mengejar Mingyu yang sedang cekikikan, mengejeknya. Mereka berdua akhirnya terlibat kejar-kejaran di tengah ruangan, teman-teman mereka juga tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan memusatkan perhatian hanya kepada keduanya, karena semuanya sudah terbiasa melihat Mingyu yang bertengkar kecil dengan Wonwoo. Awalnya semua terlihat normal, sampai Wonwoo berhasil kembali memegang tabletnya tapi tidak berlangsung lama. Tangan Mingyu bahkan masih menahan sisi lain tablet itu, kejadiannya begitu cepat hingga Mingyu memojokkan Wonwoo di sudut ruangan.

Bagaimana menjelaskan posisi mereka? Karena dilihat dari sudut manapun kegiatan mereka jadi sangat ambigu. Mingyu yang bersender di tembok dengan punggung Wonwoo yang menempel rapat di bagian depan tubuhnya. Tablet itu ada di tangan Wonwoo jadi Mingyu mencoba kembali meraihnya, otomatis itu membuat Mingyu seperti sedang memeluk Wonwoo dari belakang. Sedangkan Wonwoo yang belum menyadari bahwa posisinya kini 'berbahaya' malah semakin menekan tubuhnya pada tubuh Mingyu, bahkan saat tablet itu sudah beralih tangan ke Mingyu mereka masih di posisi yang sama. Demi Tuhan Mingyu berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak mendorong punggung Wonwoo saat itu juga, karena yang Wonwoo lakukan berakibat fatal dan membuat bagian lain tubuh Mingyu menegang.

"Wonwoo h-hyung.."

Wonwoo berhenti menekan bokongnya saat bisikan Mingyu terasa menggelitik kulit lehernya. Ia mengatur napasnya, ternyata mendorong tubuh Mingyu cukup menguras tenaga. Wonwoo kelihatan linglung. Saat kesadarannya berangsur pulih, barulah Wonwoo sangat menyesali apa yang telah ia lakukan. Sesuatu mengeras menusuk paha belakangnya. Pipi Wonwoo memanas seketika.

Sekali lagi, tidak ada yang melihat, tidak ada yang tahu. Semua yang terjadi pada Mingyu dan Wonwoo adalah hal yang mereka sembunyikan dari orang sekitar, namun tidak mereka tutupi satu sama lain

* * *

 _My asylum, my asylum,_

 _Is in your arms_

 _When the world gives heave burdens_

 _I can bare a thousand tons_

 _On your shoulder, on your shoulder,_

 _I can reach an endless sky_

 _Feels like paradise_

.

.

.

Semua anggota trainee sedang berkumpul di tengah ruangan, sebelumnya Seungcheol sudah meminta setiap anak menulis surat yang ditujukan untuk teman lainnya, tapi mereka jangan menuliskan nama pengirimnya. Kata Seungcheol, anggap saja seperti mendapatkan surat dari pengagum rahasia. Kemudian, Soonyoung ditunjuk sebagai host ala-ala yang akan membacakan surat mereka satu persatu. Mereka saling mentertawakan surat yang didapatnya, karena sebagian besar surat yang Soonyoung baca sangat tidak mendidik dan hanya berisi lelucon-lelucon payah. Selanjutnya, Soonyoung tidak kunjung membuka suaranya lagi, Seungcheol yang penasaran pun menghampiri anak itu.

"Oh ini surat untuk Wonwoo, kenapa kau tidak membacanya? Jangan-jangan ini surat milikmu ya makanya kau malu untuk membacakannya di depan kami?" Seungcheol menuduh asal.

"Bukan aku bodoh, hanya saja sepertinya surat kali ini sedikit serius jadi aku minta kalian, terutama kau Wonwoo, mendengarkannya baik-baik dan jangan tertawa!" Peringat Soonyoung yang hanya diangguki oleh yang lain.

"Untuk: Wonwoo 3

Halo, kamu tidak tahu siapa aku, kan? Aku benci menulis surat, tetapi setelah menulis surat untukmu aku merasa senang

Aku sangat mencintaimu, Wonwoo

Tidak peduli apa yang terjadi, tetaplah bekerja keras dan terus memikirkanku ya

Ketika kamu berada di saat-saat sulit, datanglah padaku dan aku akan memberimu saran

Kamu khawatir karena akhir-akhir ini kamu menghabiskan banyak uangmu, benar?

Aku tau semuanya, tunggu saja Wonwoo-ya

Tahun depan kamu akan menjadi orang yang kaya,

tolong hubungi aku dan sering kirimi aku pesan, aku akan membalasnya

Dan aku mohon jangan sakit, kamu harus menjaga kesehatanmu."

Hening. Satu kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan keadaan sekitar setelah Soonyoung selesai membaca surat Wonwoo.

"Wah siapa ya yang menulis itu, kelihatannya dia sangat menyayangi Wonwoo hyung." Itu suara Mingyu, membuat Wonwoo menoleh ke arahnya tapi Mingyu malah salah tingkah.

"Aku juga penasaran, tapi satu hal yang aku ketahui setelah meneliti isi surat ini." Ucapan Soonyoung terdengar penuh keyakinan.

Wonwoo yang menunduk, diam-diam sedang tersenyum sendiri, dengan cepat mengangkat wajahnya. "Apa?"

"Yang menulis surat ini untukmu pasti dari deretan hyung line, Won. Atau yang seumuran denganmu seperti aku, Jihoon, ataupun Junhui. Tidak mungkin dongsaeng karena dia tidak menuliskan kata hyung setelah namamu disini." Soonyoung membolak balikkan surat di tangannya, bersikap seakan-akan persepsinya itu benar.

Detik itu juga senyuman Wonwoo sirna. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Wonwoo merasa agak kecewa. Kenapa selama mendengarkan surat itu pikirannya tertuju pada Mingyu. Setelah apa yang dikatakan Soonyoung tadi, Wonwoo merasa bodoh dan terlalu percaya diri. Soonyoung benar, itu bukan dari dongsaeng line, yang berarti bukan Mingyu.

"Aku rasa tidak penting siapa yang menulis surat itu, intinya keinginan kita semua sama dengannya. Kami semua menyayangimu Wonwoo-ya, jangan sakit-sakit lagi~" Jeonghan membuka suara dan langsung mengusap bahu lelaki yang berada disampingnya. Wonwoo tersenyum, dan Mingyu tahu bahwa senyuman itu bukan senyuman yang biasa Wonwoo tunjukan. Kenapa di mata Mingyu seperti Wonwoo baru saja memalsukan senyumnya?

Di lain sisi Mingyu merasa keputusannya untuk tidak menuliskan hyung disana sudah tepat. Ya, Wonwoo tidak salah. Memang Mingyu lah penulis surat itu yang sebenarnya. Mingyu sengaja seperti itu agar tuduhan terkuat tidak jatuh padanya, apalagi Soonyoung yang entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini senang sekali menggodanya dengan Wonwoo. Mingyu hanya malu, dan tidak mau menjadi bahan bulan-bulanan yang lain saat ketahuan bahwa dirinya lah pelaku dibalik surat tersebut. Seharusnya Mingyu senang karena tidak ada yang mengetahui keterkaitan dirinya dan surat itu, tapi kenapa saat menangkap raut kecewa di wajah manis lelakinya membuat perasaan Mingyu jadi tidak tenang?

Mingyu tidak tahu, kalau hanya dalam dekapannya lah Wonwoo merasa aman. Bahkan ketika begitu banyaknya beban yang dirasakan, pundak Mingyu adalah tempat terbaik dimana Wonwoo dapat bersandar.

* * *

 _Nobody sees, nobody knows,_

 _We are a secret, can't be exposed_

 _That's how it is, that's how it goes,_

 _Far from the others, close to each other_

 _That's when we uncover, cover, cover_

 _That's when we uncover, cover, cover_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mereka lelah, mereka semua. Satu persatu dari mereka merasa seperti sedang menelan pil harapan palsu setiap harinya. Bayangan ketika grup mereka debut masih sangat semu, dan terlalu jauh untuk digapai. Seungcheol, yang paling tua dari anak-anak lainnya sering menyemangati, dan mengatakan bahwa debut mereka mungkin sebentar lagi. Sekumpulan anak laki-laki itu sudah sering dijanjikan kalimat seperti, "Kalian teruslah bekerja keras, tahun ini akan menjadi tahun debut grup kalian!" dan kalimat itu terus berulang setiap tahunnya, sejak tahun pertama Seungcheol menjadi trainee bersama Jihoon, dan belum pernah terwujud. Sampai Wonwoo merasa saat ini adalah tahun ke empatnya menjadi trainee Pledis, bersama penghuni lain di dalam gedung yang selama ini menjadi tempat tinggalnya, bersama Mingyu.

Selama empat tahun bersama tidak banyak yang berubah, semua orang semakin akrab bahkan Wonwoo merasa semuanya sudah seperti keluarga kedua untuknya. Apalagi hubungannya dengan Mingyu, mungkin sudah tidak adalagi pembatas antara keduanya. Siapapun tahu sejak awal mereka disatukan, Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah pasti menjadi teman dekat dan sahabat sehidup semati yang mungkin tak dapat dipisahkan. Misalnya ketika salah satu dari anggota mencari keberadaan Mingyu, maka itu tidak akan sulit. Karena dimana ada Wonwoo, disitu pasti ada Mingyu. Begitupun sebaliknya, tidak jarang penggemar berpendapat mereka seperti kembar dan orang yang pertama kali melihat dibuat sulit membedakan mana Mingyu dan mana Wonwoo. Namun, kedekatan yang terjadi antara Mingyu dan Wonwoo, lebih dari apa yang selama ini semua orang kira.

Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan, bulan berganti tahun.

Penantian sangat panjang mereka terbayar lunas, ketika setiap prosedur dari CEO Pledis sudah mereka penuhi, dan tanggal debut pun akhirnya mereka kantongi.

Mereka akan debut dengan nama Seventeen, pada tanggal 26 Mei 2015. Kali ini bukan lagi sekedar janji-janji yang tak pernah terealisasi. Semua orang senang dan sangat bahagia, Seungkwan bahkan menangis, oh bukan hanya Seungkwan. Diam-diam semua anak lelaki yang sudah resmi menjadi anggota boygroup bernama Seventeen itu menangis meski tidak sehisteris Seungkwan.

Saat itu mereka baru saja selesai menjalankan misi menggelar showcase dengan berhasil mengumpulkan 1000 penonton. Masih berada di lokasi showcase, orang tua mereka juga ada di sana, Wonwoo tidak sengaja mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, dan matanya malah bertemu dengan mata Mingyu. Mingyu tersenyum, sangat lebar sehingga menampilkan sepasang taringnya yang sudah begitu familiar bagi Wonwoo.

"Hyung, aku senang kita bisa debut bersama." Itu kata Mingyu, setelah berjalan menghampiri Wonwoo dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ya, Mingyu. Ayo kita terus bekerja keras bersama setelah ini!" Wonwoo menyemangati lelaki yang masih memeluknya.

"Berjanjilah padaku."

"Hm?" Wonwoo mendongak menatap Mingyu- _nya_ dari dekat, baru Wonwoo sadari satu hal, Setiap tahun tinggi badan Mingyu terus bertambah dan membuat perbedaan yang jelas terlihat diantara keduanya.

"Setelah kita debut nanti, dan menjadi idol, tolong jangan berubah dan tetap seperti ini denganku ya?" Tatapan Mingyu sangat dalam saat mengatakannya, Wonwoo yang tidak kuat ditatap lama-lama seperti itu memutus kontak mata mereka.

"Tentu saja. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kita akan tetap bersama-sama dengan nama Seventeen."

Detik selanjutnya Mingyu menarik tubuh Wonwoo, untuk kembali menyatukan tubuh mereka dalam pelukan yang bahkan lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

"Aku tau hyung, aku tau. Yang aku sedang bicarakan bukan tentang kita dengan Seventeen, melainkan tentang kau dan aku. Aku…. Sangat menyayangimu." Wonwoo hanya mendengar kalimat pertama Mingyu karena dua kalimat terakhir yang Mingyu ucapkan sangat tidak jelas, sepertinya Mingyu berbicara saat bibir lelaki itu ditempelkan pada bahu Wonwoo sehingga hanya menghasilkan suara gumaman.

Disaat itu, Mingyu dan Wonwoo masih belum menyadari, atau mereka hanya takut mengakui, kenyataan bahwa keduanya sudah masuk ke dalam labirin rumit tidak berujung bernama Cinta.

Tidak ada yang melihat, tidak ada yang mengetahui, perasaan mereka adalah rahasia mereka sendiri yang tidak pernah bisa terungkap.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC** or **END** ?

.

.

.

.

• Halooooooo aku kembali dengan FF yang baru~ maaf bukannya melanjutkan FF yg kemarin malah datang dengan cerita yg berbeda ㅠㅡㅠ aku belum mendapat pencerahan buat lanjutin itu jd mohon pengertiannya huhuhu

• Aku terinspirasi dari sebuah video fanmade meanie shipper di youtube, maka jadilah FF ini. kalo respon kalian positif aku akan lanjutin, btw kejadian dalam ceritaku sebagian aku ambil dari kisah nyata yg terjadi ya(?) misalnya kaya adegan rebutan tab, mingyu yg bilang kalo tidur wonwoo berisik sampe2 dia berkantung mata, dan surat untuk wonwoo. semuanya nyata bahkan isi suratnya ga aku rubah sama sekali :D cuma soal surat itu belum tau sender in real life beneran mingyu atau member lain karna emg gaada nama pengirim di sana. sebagian carats sih bilang itu tulisan mingyu, sebagian lg bilang bukan, but who knows? /smirk/

mungkin untuk chapter chapter selanjutnya berisi kisah hubungan meanie setelah debut, nanti aku masukin meanie moment yg nyata terjadi, dengan sedikit tambahan imajinasi liar meanie shipper selama ini tentunya xixixi ^O^

• Sekali lg FF ini hanyalah imajinasi aku sebagai meanie shipper yang suka melebih-lebihkan interaksi mereka di kehidupan nyata, aku cuma mencoba menyalurkan hasrat shipper yg selama ini berpikiran "Meanie is REAL!" xD biar menghayal kita makin dapet feel ya teman teman pffft makanya cerita ini aku buat dengan tema Meanie as theirself

• Aku udh kebanyakan cuap-cuap jadi tolong berikan saran ataupun masukan apakah kalian keberatan dengan genre FF meanie yg seperti ini? jangan segan beritahu aku kalau ada kekurangan di ceritaku ya ^_^

• Thank you~


End file.
